A new start
by gleeandSWAC
Summary: I dont own anything apart from the story line. Yeah it based in england you got a problem with that? No. okay good
1. Run Away

Sonny POV

Run, that's all i could do right now. The trees that i pass look like blurs. It was raining so as i ran the rain hit me in the face. I kept looking back, back to me old life, back to the old friends, back to the screaming and hurting, back to the pain. I had to get away from it all. I didn't care if people missed me because i know for sure i wouldn't miss them. I've been running for at least an hour, well that's what it felt like, and I'm tried. I stood there at the side of the road panting for air. Cars passed, people looked but not one car stopped. I could feel myself fall to the floor and after that it was just blank.

But then i heard a voice. "Hello?" it said. I opened my eyes weakly and saw it was day light. I must have blanked out for a while. "Are you okay?" the voice said again. "Yeah I'm fine thanks." I looked around and saw a person. No correction people. There was about three of them. One was a girl she had long, straight, blond hair and really dark blue eyes. She was wearing pit boots, black skinny jeans, and a flowery vest top. The person sat next to her was a boy. He had short, dark brown hair. A bit like Justin Bieber before he had it cut. He was wearing boy slouch jeans, convers and a V-neck top. "She looks cold. Let's get her into the car." That was the voice that woke me up. I looked to my left and saw a blond haired boy. He had ocean blue eyes a bit lighter than the girl's. He was wearing black skinny jeans, convers, a plain faded blue top and a leather jacket. I recognize them. "Sonny?" The girl said. "Tawni?"I said shocked. I remember them. They were my best friends when i was younger. You see i used to live in London when i was little. I moved when mum met my "dad" when i was six. "Omg it's been 11 years." She said hugging me. "What's keeping you two?" It was Chad! I had a crush on him when i was younger. "Chad!" I said running up to him and hugged him. "Sonny! What are you doing here? Wait tell me in the car. Come on Tawni!" Tawni came running to the car with my bag and we got in. "So how did you get here?" Luke asked. Luke was Tawni older brother, he's nineteen. "Well iv run away. I got the train down here and then i just ran as far as i could and now here i am. I just needed to get away from it all" "What did you need to get away from?" Chadd asked looking confused. "Well i had to get away from my dad. Remember he was violent and he was a drunk. He would drink his troubles away every night, come home hammered and would beat me and my mum up. "My eyes started to fill up and Tawni gave me a hug." It will be okay" She said softly. "You guys won't send me back will you?" I said a bit scared. "Of course not!" Luke said. "We can't send you back to an abusive father. But you should call your mum to tell her you're okay."" I would but i can't... my mum's dead. She died a year ago. My father pushed her down the stairs and she banged her head really hard and went into a coma and never woke up." By this time i was crying.

The car stopped outside a house. It was big and I don't mean big by HUGE but I mean... well you get the point. We walked in and the inside look amazing. It looked so homely. Not like my house. Tawni took me up to her room. "Okay we need to find something for you to wear." She said with a smile. I forgot I only had shorts, a vest top and pumps on. She lent me a dress it was flowered and it came to my knees. She washed my hair, dried it, straightens it THEN curled it and put like a can of hair spray on, to keep my curls in. She did my makeup and when she had finished i looked really different. My blond hair was out my face and wasn't scraggly like it was before. The cloths I was wearing made me look loads different. "So what do you think then?" She asked. "Well... I... Erm... I look different that's for sure." I said with a smile. "Well that's good. Come on lets go downstairs." And with that she left the room. I shortly followed after another look in the mirror.

When I got downstairs I heard voices in the kitchen and I went in. When I walking in Chad and Luke looked gobbed smacked. "Wow...you look...wow" Chad stuttered. "Thanks" I said. I felt my cheeks get redder. Tawni just rolled her eyes. All of a sudden the phone rang. "Hello" Luke said to the person on the other end of the phone. "Hey Stella...no I can't...cause...just cause I can't okay...I can't tell you...its family...of course she's my sister...oh whatever Stella...fine if you feel that way...fine goodbye!" He slammed the phone on the counter. "That was Stella" He said calmly. "God what did she want now" Tawni mumbled. "She asked if I wanted to go to her party tonight and I said no simple." "Did she dump you Luke?" Chadd asked. "Yeah" He said sadly. "YES!" Tawni screamed. We all looked at her. "I mean oh what a shame I was just getting to like her as well." There was a pause then we all started laughing.

We stayed up all night just talking and laughing. "I haven't laughed this much in my entire life." I said after we all calmed down. Chad yawned. "Okay well I'm off to bed." He said. "I think I am as well." Luke said "Me too." Tawni yawned "Come on Sonny I'll show you the guest room." We walked up stairs and Luke and Chad walked into their rooms. "Here you go Sonny your room." She said still smiling. "Thanks" "Well night Sonny." And she walked out the room. I laid down on the bed and my eyes shut.

Tawni POV

Well today was very eventful. We found Sonny, mine and Chad's best friend since birth we haven't seen her in eleven years, at the side road. I can't believe she ran away. It was about twelve when i got to sleep. But i got woken up by crying. I looked at my clock and it was 3 AM. I walked out my room and saw Sonny's door open. I ran in and saw Sonny on the floor with Chads arm around her and Luke was on the phone. "What happened?" I yelled-asked. Then i saw blood on Chad's hands and all on Sonny's arms. "Oh no Sonny you haven't." "The Ambulance is on their way." Luke said. I crouched down next to Sonny's. "Did you have a bad dream?" I asked. All she could do was nod. "It's going to be okay Sonny. Don't worry we will not let anyone hurt you okay?" Chad whispered softly. She nodded again. Just then the paramedics walked in. "Okay can you tell me your name sweetly?" The woman asked. "C..." She stuttered." Okay Sonny we're gunna clean you up and put a bandage on that okay?" She nodded. "Is there any need for her to go to hospital?" Luke asked really worried. "No she should be fine." She said with a reassuring smile. Thank god I thought. I went out into the hall and sat down on the floor. "Are you okay?" A voice said. I looked up and it was Luke. "Yeah I'm fine I'm just worried about Sonny that's all." I said with a sigh. "Are you sure because it looks like more than that." He said as he sat down next to me. "No Luke there's anything wrong! You should be more worried about Sonny. "I yelled. "I haven't seen Sonny in eleven years I've known you for all your life. I think I would be more worried about my little sis then I am about her." He said. "So you're saying you're not worried about Sonny." "I didn't say that." "It sure sounded like that!" "Keep your voice down she's only in there! "He whispered-yelled. "Sorry it's just todays been very stressful. "I said with tears in my eyes. "I understand." He said putting his arm around me. The paramedic came out. "How is she?" I said standing up. "She's fine she just needs to get some rest. "She said. Then she left. "I think we all need some rest." Luke said. "Come on let's get back to bed." He said giving me a hug. I walked back into Sonny's room. She had fallen asleep in Chad's arms. "Is she okay?" I whispered. "She's okay. Can you help me to put her on the bed?" He asked. I walked up to them. I grabbed her legs and we put her on the bed. "Come Tawni lets go to bed." Chad said putting his arm around me. We walked out the room and Chad closed the door. "Well night Tawni." He said and kissed me on the cheek. He walked into his room and so did i. As soon i closed the door i started jumping up and down. Okay so I've got to admit I've got a slight crush on Chad. But if he found out i would die with embarrassment. Me, Chad and Sonny have known each other since birth. Our mums were really close and so was Luke and Chads brother, Riley. I climbed into bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Partyy

Chad POV

Today was crazy. From coming back from the beach we found Sonny. We came home and Luke's girlfriend Terry dumped him. And then Sonny was hurting herself. I really like Sonny. Ive liked here since we were little and never stopped liking her. Shes really pretty, beautiful actully. I couldnt get to sleep that night. I kept thinking of Sonny. But ive been thinking of Tawni. I think she likes me. When Sonny came down from Tawnis room she looked amazing. I was gobbed shacked. But Tawni just rolled her eyes. I think she just abit jelouse. I finaly got to sleep but about an hour later someone came running into my run. I looked at the clock it was 8 AM."Good your awake" It was Sonny. She was smiling."You look happy." I said smiling back."Maby just a bit." She said. Her choclate brown eyes gleamed as she smiled."Well im glad." "Come on, you coming for some breakfast." She said as she walked to the door. I quickly followed. When we got downstairs i could smell bacon and pancakes. I walked into the kitched and Tawni was buzy cooking."Rise and shine sleepy head." She said sweetly smiling."You did all this." I asked her as i walked around the kitchen."It was Sonnys idea."She said not looking at me."Its to say thanks for taking me in."Sonny said smiling. I could'nt help but smile when she smiled. She could brighten a room when she smiled."Thanks. Do you need any help." I asked."No! You go sit down and ill fetch you in a drink. What do you what tea, coffee or orange?"She asked smiling."Can i have a coffe pleassee?"I asked."No."She anwsered."Whhyy!"I whined."Cause.""Please.""No.""Oh come on.""Fine.""Fine.""Good.""Good." There was a pause and then we both laughed. Tawni didnt look very pleased."I'll fetch you it in, in a minute."Sonny said as she put the kettle on. I walked into the livingroom and saw Luke. I walke up to him and sat down by his side. It was quite for a while untill Luke said."Do you like Sonny?" "Of course i do." I anwsered."No i mean like, like her." He said looking at me. I was about to anwser when Sonny walked in."Here you go."She said smiling."Do you want one luke?" "No im fine." "Okay well i see you in a while." And then she left then room."What are they doing anyway?"Luke asked confuzed."There making breakfast."I said. Luke started laughing."Hahahahah Tawni making breakfast. You make me laugh." "Im serious." He stopped laughing. There was silance and then we both started laughing. It just felt like old times. Sonny shouted from the kitchen and we both walked in. It smelt amazing. There was bacon, sausage, hash browns, toast, eggs, pancakes, beans, mushrooms, tomatoes you named it, it was there. "Bon apitte!" Sonny laughed. After we ate my phone rang. It was Drew."Hello...Erm im not sure...do u want me to ask her...okay are you sure...dude if you want her to come you better ask her...okay oh do you mind if Sonny tags along...yeah Sonny from when we were younger...okay ill tell her... okay..cya later..bye." I put the phone down and went to find Sonny. She was in the living room with Tawni and Luke."Hey Sonny do you want to come to a party at Drews tonight?" I asked."Erm sure but i ant got anything to wear."She reasponded."I can lend you something."Tawni said."Im going anyway so we can all go together.""Okay then!"She said smiling.

It was 7 when Lexi and Sonny had finished getting ready. Tawni came down in red hells and a red dress which came to her knees. Her long, red hair was curly and came to her shoulders. She had light red lip stick, blush and glitter all over her face."Wow you look great." I said. Her face went as face as her dress. Then Sonny came down in black hells and a black and white strapless dress which came just above her knees. Her beautiful blond hair was curled like and she had a white flower in it. She didnt have any mack-up on but she had shiny lip gloss on and glitter on her face like Tawni. "Wow...you...erm...wow"I stuttered."Thank you I think." She said smiling. Tawni face wasnt pleased at all. "Come on lets go." I said smiling. The girls agreed and we went to the car. The party was half an hour away so i turned the radio on. Love The Way You Lie Part 2 came on and Sonny started singing "On the first page of our story, The futur seemed so bright, And this thing turned out so evile, I don't know why im still suprised, Even angles have there wicked sceams, And you take taht to new extreams, But you'll always be my hero, Even though you've lost your mind." Wow she was such an amazing singer. Me and Tawni joined in and half was through we ended up shouting at the tops of our voice with the windows down and the radio full blast. When we got to the party we were laughing so much. We got out the car. Drew came running up to the car and hugged Sonny."OMG! Sonny ive missed you!" He said smiling."Ive missed you too Drew!" They let go of the hug and Drew walked up to me."Sup dude. Do you still like Sonny."He whispered."Yeah."I anwsered. Well it was true i still liked her and more i see her i think the more i fall in love with her."Dude go for it." Drew said. I looked at her, she looked over her shoulder at me and smiled. I smiled back."I don't know i mean i havent seen her in eleven years and i mean she might not even like me, she might even have a boyfriend for goodness sack!" I said."Chad if she had a boyfriend she would have told you by now and you can total tell she likes you.""Dude you sound like a girl.""Are you even surprised Chad." Fair point."Come on lets go inside." And with that we walked inside. We went to join Sonny and Tawni Who were with some other people. There was Katy, Carl, Troy, Joe, Brooke, Alex and Drew's twin sister Chealse."Hey gyus." I said. There were heys and sups heard. "Okay whos ready to PARTY!"Drew shouted. We all wooped and started dacing. My fave song ever came on. It was Lights on by Katy B Ft Ms Dynamte. Sonny was dancing wih me and she said"This is my face song ever!""Mine too!" We kept dancing till the end of the song. The Drew came up to us. He asked"Do you two want to come down to the beach with us?""Erm.."I started "Sure!"Sonny finnished. Tawni was stood with Troy and her face was like she just ate five lemons.

We went to the beach in our cars. Me, Sonny, Tawni, Drew and Katy in my car and Joe, Brooke, Carl, Troy, Chealse and Alex in Troy's car. The beach was another hour away so the radio was on. JLS Love You More came on. We all started singing "Day 1 first laid my eyes on ya, Day 2 cant help but think of ya, Day 3 was same as day 2, Day 4 fell in love with you, Day 5 your speanding with me, 6th day you knock me off my feet, Day 7 i reslise i want to spend the rest of my life with yoouu!" We all sang. As me and Sonny sang we look at each other and smiled. We arrived at the beach and the sun was just going down. We put our car radios on the same station and put it on full blast. We were dacning, singing, kicking water at each other and we set up a camp fire. Me and Troy brought out the foot ball and we were kicking it about. Then it ended up being a football match agenst me, Joe, Tawni, Drew and Katy versious Troy, Sonny, Brooke, Carl and Alex. Chealse was Reff. "And another goal for Troy!"Troy shouted. Chealse whisteled to say it was the end."WE WON!" Sonny yelled."LOSERS, LOSERS, LOSERS!" Sonny chanted. I Chadd her around the beach. Cause im faster then her i got her easier. I picked her and started to tickle her. She was laughing."Chad..Stop" She said between laughs. I stopped and put her down. But then she came at me and pinned me agienst the sand."Sonny let go!" I sreamed."Never!" She yelled. I could hear the guys laughing at us. I managed to get her off me and i pinned he down."Wow you got stronger!" She said."Yeah cause last time we did this we were six years old I have got stronger you know." I let go of her and i laid next to her. We looked at each other and started laughing. "Well this has been the best night ever." Sonny said looking up to the stars. A shooting star passed "Make a wish." I said. We both shut our eyes and we made a wish. I wished that she would kissed me under the stars. I know it would come true cause ive done it millions of time and they never came true. Well i thought they didnt till i felt her lips crash against mine. I felt good. I could feel sparks going off. In the background i heard all the girls(well apart for Tawni) go awww and all the lads go "Get in there lad!". We parted and we stood up i got hold of her hand."So did your wish come true."I asked "It just did what about yours." "Yeah it did." We walked back up to the gang and we sat in front of the fire. Drew went to my car and got out my gutiar and gave it to me. I started singing a song. Everyone joined in and in the end it sounded like a seen for a film. We all seemed to be enjoying it, apart from Tawni. The fire died out about 11 PM. So we all headed back to Drews house. Sonny fell asleep in the front of the car so we dropped off Drew and Katy off and Me, Sonny and Tawni went home.

The conversation was very little on the way back. Sonny was still asleep and the radio was on very quite. Tawni didnt talk to me at all. We pulled up outside the house. Tawni got out the car and walked straight into the house. I got out and pick Sonny and took her inside. It was too quite in the house. Luke was at Rileys , so Tawni must have gone straight to bed. I walked into Sonny's room and put her on the bed. I kissed her on the forehead and left the room. I walked to Tawnis room and walked in. She was laid on her bed looking at the ceiling."Whats your problem?"I asked."What do you mean?"She reaplied like she doesnt know what im on about."I mean the way you were acting at the beach. You had a sour face all night." She sat up and looked at me."Maby because you kept acting lovey dovey with Sonny!" She yelled. "Maby i like her! Have you got a problem with that?" "Yes i have!" "And that is." "I like you!" She looked away from me. I looked at her. She continued. "Ive liked you since forever. But since Sonny had comed back youve been acting weird around her. You never acted like that around me, not even around other girls. Do you know how that makes me feel!" I could see in her eyes that she was going to cry. I walked out of her room and i heard her cry. i went into my room and got into bed. I went straight to sleep that night. But i went to sleep thinking of what to do about Tawni.

Sonny's POV

Last night was the best night ever. I got out of bed and walked downstairs. But when i walked into the kitchen it was really quite. Tawni was sat at the breakfast bar and Chad was stood near the sink."Wow you can actully feel the tention." I said grabbing the air. Chad looked at me and started laughing. Tawni just looked at me."Morning Sonny." She said bluntly. "Wow someones in a mood." I said walking up to Chad. "I think she didnt have enough sleep."He said giving me a hug."Yeah, thats it."She said not looking at us. Something going on between them. I desided to leave it and went to get some breakfast. Chad and Tawni didnt even look at eachother all morning. Luke came woddleing down stairs at 12:45. He was at Rileys all night and came in about 4 PM."Morning all!" He said cheerfully as he walked into the livingroom."Do you mean afternoon lazy bones." I said laughing."Hey it wasn't my fault Riley kept me down there till 4. Hes a party animal, seriously." We both laughed. Tawni and Chad just carried on watching TV."Wow whats up with them."He asked."They've been like it all morning." Tawni got up and walked out. Five minutes later she had changed."Im going out."She said. "Where?" Luke asked "To Alex's." I didn't know she liked Alex."I didn't know you like Alex."Luke said. Can he read minds or something?"We i do, so bye." said Tawni."Okay, what time will you be back?" Luke asked."I don't know!" And it that she walked out."OOOO Touchy." Me and luke said. We bothed laughed. And surpizeingly so did Chad. Chad stood and said"Im going to Drew's. Do you want to come Sonny?" "Sure!"I reaspouned. He put out his hand and pulled me up. We walked out the living room and went to his car. I turned the radio on. When I'm Gone by Eminem. Chad started to rap along to it. It was quite funny. He rapped a five minute song all way through. We stopped outside Drews house. It was really messy. We walked up his door and knocked. We heard a thud and then someone ran down the stairs. Chealse opened the door."Hey. Come in." She said smiling. We walked in and the inside was worse then the outside. You could tell he had a party last night. Drew was sat in the living room watching Grease. He saw us and said"Thank god your here. Come on lets get of here. The longer im in here the more deprested I get." So we walked back out of Drew's house and got into Chad's car. "Come one lets go to Troy's and Joe's." Chad said. We were in the car for five minutes at least. We parked outside and got out. Compared to Drew's house Joe and Troy's was amaculate. We walked up to the door and Drew knocked. Joe came running to the door. "Hello dudes, dudett."He said smiling. "Hey Joe." I said grinning. We walked in and Joe was jumping up and down." Why you soo hyper?" i asked Joe as we walked into the living room. "I dont know im just in a good mood." He repiled smiling. Wow. people around here seem happy after a party. I went and sat down in the chair. Drew and Joe sat on the floor as Troy was laid on the sofa and Chad sat on the arm on the chair next to me."Soo.. what we doing today then people?"Drew asked."Well first we need to wake up Troy before he deafens us with he snoring." Joe said jokingly and of course we laughed at it. So we spent about half an hour trying to wake up Troy. We jumped on him, we shouted loudly, we clapped our hands very loud and even Joe kissed. But of course none of them work, so I decided to throw cold water and ice over him. And, yes, he did wake up and he was mad. So for revenge he didnt talk to us for the rest of the day. By th rest of the day i mean the rest of the morning cause he couldnt keep quite that long. For the rest of the day we thought we would go to the beach again. Me, Chad and Drew got in Chads car and Joe and Troy got in Joes car. On our way we went to pick up Chealse, Brooke, Katy and Carl. We have'nt heard for Tawni all day so we thought to leave her and give her some space since that little tiff this morning.

It was a really nice day to go to the beach but the was hardly any people there. So it was even more better for us. We had a game of vollyball which got quite inteanse. There was arguements, tears, fighting, hair pulling and sand kicking. The girls wasn't that bad though. After our game, Drew went to the car and turned on the radio full blast. Katy Perry's song 'Teenage Dream' came on and we where all dancing. It kinda look like the music video. Us girls were in our bikins and the boys were in shorts and we where in the sea splashing each other, jumping on each other and chasing each other. I went over to my clothes and look at my phone. Five missed calls. From Tawni. I phoned her back and it rung once before she anwsered. "Where are you? Im lock outside the house!" "Well we're at the beach." "Wait hows WE?" "Me, Chad, Drew, Troy, Brooke, Katy, Chealse, Carl and Joe." "AND WHERE WAS MY INVIT?" "Well we didnt know where you were and we thought you would want to be by yourself after what happened this morning." "WELL DID IT EVER CROSS YOU MIND THAT I MIGHT WANTED TO COME." "Well i'll come and pick you up in Chads car i'll..""No i dosent matter, you can have your Chad all to yourself like you always wanted.""What you on about.""You've liked Chas esince the first time you meat him when we were younger and you've wanted me the picture so you could have him all to yourself and you now what im in love with Chad." After that the line went dead and i was stood there gobbed smacked. Chad ran up to me smiling. "Whats up Sonny?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled. "Everythings fine." I siad smiling. I kissed him on the cheek and ran back down to the others.

Chad's POV

Sonny kissed me on the cheek and ran back to the others. I shortly followed her. After a while we thought we should get somthing to eat so we went to town and got a mcdonles. We were sat in there for an hour before we got kicked out beacuse Drew and Troy had a food fight. Looks like we're not going in there again. We got back into the cars and went back to Drews. It was an hour away and it was like six and we were all tired. We've been up since eight. Me and Sonny went home. We pulled up and Sonny looked suprised. I dont know why though. But i thought i would just leave it. We walked in and went into the living room. Luke must have gone to Riley's or Dom's cause he wasn't in and Tawni must still be at Tawni's. So me and Sonny went and sat down. We turned the TV on and a movie was on. It was "My Gir". I love this film. "I love this film too." Wow shes like a mind reader."Im not a mind reader you said it out loud." She said."Oh." I said."Well do you want some ice cream?" I asked. "Yes pleessseeeaaaa!" She said looking up at me. "Okay go get some out of the freezer then." Wait, why me." She said sitting up. "Cause im too lazy" I said. "don't i know it."


	3. The Plan

'You're meant to say no Chad, of course your not lazy, you the most sportest guy I know.' I said giving Sonny 'The Look'. 'I would but i don't lie.' Sonny said walking into the kitchen. 'Whats that suppose to mean!' I said following her into the kitchen. 'Now you get up.' a smiley Sonny said with a pot of _Half Baked Ben and Jerrey's _ice cream. 'Hahahaahaha you're so funny Sonny, I am crying with laughter.' She looked at me and walked away from me. 'Dont walk away from me miss!' I yelled. 'Why you getting so paranoide over it I was onoly joking.' She said sitting back down. I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulders. 'I know, lets just watch the film.'

Tawni's POV

The taxi pullled outside the house and i saw Lukes and Chads car. I payed the taxi man and got out the car. I looked at the house the was a slight yellow ting i the living room. I walked in quietly and walked up the stairs to the living room. I walked in and i saw Sonny and Chad laid on the on the sofa asleep. I felt a scene of jelousey coming over me. I felt like ragging Sonny of the sofa by her hair and drag her back to where we found her. But I'm not that kind of person. I will get my revenge on her. But in a sly and sneeky kinda way. Like what they do on _Mean Girls._ Yeah, thats what Im going to do. Oooo I feel all mean. My thoughts suddenly stop as i saw Sonny move slightly. I ran upsatirs so she couldnt see it was me. I climbed into bed and fell asleep witha smile on my face. Tomorrow I'm going to make Sonny's life a misery.

Sonny's POV

I woke up that morning and i realised that I was still in the living room. I turned around and i saw Chad still asleep. I smiled to myself, got up a quietly as I could and walked into the kitchen. I pushed the door open slowly and I saw Tawni sat on the kitchen side. 'Hi Tawn.' I said walking over to the fridge. 'Oh, hi Sonny.' Tawni said cheerfully. 'Where were you last night.' I asked her having a drink of juice. 'Oh i was at my friends, you know, the one i told you about yesterday.' She said smiling. 'Oh yeah, but you sounded mad when you phoned me.'Oh i was just a little upset that's all.' She said. To cheerfully. there's something wrong with her, and im going to find out what.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) sorry its not as long as the other chapters, but hey ho ;) Please review and tell me what you think. - Jamie **


End file.
